Lost In The Woods
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Leavanny and Lilligant get lost in the haunted forest, but they don't know what to do! OH NO! Also, Writer's Block is very, very evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost In The Woods**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Leavanny and Lilligant get lost in the words. Oh joy. Errr... what I meant was, enjoy! Arceus, I don't get paid enough...

* * *

Leavanny and Lilligant were in a very, very haunted forest, far away from their peaceful, grassy home. Leavanny felt adventurous, whereas Lilligant was literally wetting herself in fear, trembling. Both of the grass types were on the top of the highest branch on the rotted maple oak tree.

"I don't know why we're even doing this, Leavanny..." Lilligant mumbled as she closed her eyes, fear going through all of her body.

Leavanny laughed as she wrapped her right arm around Lilligant. "Oh hush, Lilligant! I'm sure things will go well!"

Lilligant gulped, glancing down as she shrieked, holding onto Leavanny even tighter. "But... we've been stuck in this forest for several days. How are you sure this will work?"

Leavanny as about to reply, but realizing how long it's been since they were up there got her thinking. "Well... erm..."

Suddenly, the branch broke off from the tree, and both Leavanny and Lilligant held onto each other dearly as they crashed, both having swirlie eyes as they groaned in pain. Getting up, Leavanny shook her head as she groaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"That was painful, I'll admit..." Leavanny admitted, blinking several times.

Lilligant gulped as she began trembling, whimpering as she held onto Leavanny. "Oooh... I don't like it here. It's so creepy and spooky..."

Leavanny patted Lilligant on the head as they got up. "Now don't worry, Lilligant, it can't be that bad..." Leavanny looked around, to see evil yellowish eyes in the bushes that surrounded them, with the bushes being dark green as everything was covered in shadows. Leavanny gulped as she began trembling, holding onto Lilligant. "D'oh, you're right, but how are we ever gonna find our way out?"

Leavanny and Lilligant were heading westward, worried that they would never get out. Lilligant's stomach growled loudly, causing Lilligant to complain as she became hungry. Leavanny's stomach growled as well, but she was not as concerned as she decided to move on, despite being afraid as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Leavanny and Lilligant were still lost in da woods, wondering if anything could go wrong. Clearly, as Lilligant was still very, very nervous. Leavanny, however, despite being slightly afraid, decided to march on, knowing that there was a way out of there.

"Come on, it can't be this scary... can't it?" Lilligant asked as she continued trembling.

Leavanny briefly stopped, turning next to Lilligant and shrugging. "Well... golly, I don't know. I've never been lost before."

Lilligant tilted her head to the right, in a cute expression. "Then that would make it scarier, wouldn't it?"

Leavanny slightly stuttered as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Ye-yeah... but just how scary?"

Just then, three angry Scolipede emerged from the shadows, all of them bellowing loudly as they chased Leavanny and Lilligant. One of the Scolipede fired a screech, slowing Lilligant down, as Leavanny jumped in front, tossing several razor leaves. Another Scolipede smacked Leavanny down with a powerful, earth shattering Poison Tail, greatly weakening Leavanny. As Leavanny struggled to get up, the same Scolipede stomped on her, pinning her down as it used Toxic, poisoning Leavanny. Lilligant trembled as the two Scolipede advanced on her, growling angrily as their yellow eyes got fiercer. Lilligant screamed as she performed Teeter Dance, confusing all three of the Scolipede, causing them to use Steamroller on each other as the forest shook. Gasping several times, Lilligant quickly grabbed Leavanny and dashed northward, leaving behind the three Scolipede.

Later, Leavanny woke up, lying on a pile of green leaves gathered together. Rubbing her forehead, Leavanny got up, turning around to see Lilligant, who was relieved to see that leavanny recovered.

"What happened to me back there?" Leavanny asked as she cracked her neck, "Felt like something was frying the coke..."

Lilligant rushed over to hug Leavanny tightly. "Am I so glad you're okay! You got poisoned by the Scolipede, and then they proceeded to stampede all over you..." Lilligant sniffled as she fell on her knees. "Oh... I should not just have stayed in the back... I let you get injured badly..."

Leavanny chuckled as she rubbed her right arm, comforting Lilligant. "Don't worry about me, Lil. I managed to recover. Now then..." She looked up, seeing dark clouds coming over the dense forest as loud thunder was heard. "We better find our way outta here... I don't like the sound of this weather..."

Lilligant nodded in agreement, and she and Leavanny headed westward, hoping that they would at last find an exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Leavanny and Lilligant were still lost in da woods. Heh heh, lost in da woods. Heh heh heh. Lost. In. Da. Woods. Heh. Cheap laugh. Can't afford it, like everything else in life.

_(Cheap audience laugh track)_

"I want a break..." Lilligant grumbled as she was feeling exhausted. "We just can't keep walking..."

Leavanny sighed as she shrugged, giving in to Lilligant's needs. "Well... okay. Wait here."

"Can we get something to eat, at least?" Lilligant asked as she rubbed her stomach.

Leavanny then immediately changed her mind, in turn due to the fact that a certain author writing this was too flibbing lazy to change the dialogue in an attempt to get free hits for the day. "Lilligant, you quit now, we may never see the light of day again!"

Lilligant tilted her head to the right, a frown on her cute face. "Yeah, but what point is it to see the light of day if we're gonna circle this spooky forest for the rest of our lives?"

Leavanny stopped in her tracks, pondering about that thought as she looked up, imagining it. She cringed at the thought of an extremely old version of herself and Lilligant still wandering about the spooky forest, shaking her head rapidly as she rushed to get Lilligant, helping her up. "Come on, Lil. It's not too bad... I mean, we got each other, right?"

Lilligant paused as her eyes sparkled, realizing that her only companion was Leavanny. "Why... you're right!" She got her hands off her growling stomach and held Leavanny's hands together, apologizing, "I'm sorry I've been holding us back, Leafy! Let's just find out way out, together!"

Leavanny smiled as she gave Lilligant a hug, turning around and pointing forward. "Great! Now let's not delay and get out of here!"

_One Second Later_

"On second thought, I guess we'll have to delay," Leavanny admitted as she had no idea where she was going, looking around her.

"Leavanny, how much longer...?" Lilligant whined. Lilligant's stomach growled loudly as she began rubbing it to calm it down.

Leavanny hugged Lilligant tightly, kissing her on the forehead. "Don't worry, Lilligant, we'll get there."

"Yeah, but I don't think my stomach can take it." Lilligant complied as she sighed while hearing her stomach growl louder. "I need something in my tummy."


End file.
